


Water-cooler Romance

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: Hollander - Fandom, Hollanders - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Work, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: Tom Holland one-shot! You have a boring office job, but hey- that Tom guy is pretty cute. And you both like Spider-Man... One night you have to stay late after work... READ TO FIND OUT THE REST!





	Water-cooler Romance

The copier screeches and jams. Fuck, not again. You pound your fists against the machine and let out a frustrated groan. Will this stupid fucking day ever end?

“Is everything alright?” a charming voice asks from behind. You turn around. A man peers over the wall of his cubicle. His name is Tom Holland. Apparently, he almost became something. He had a few minor acting roles in movies and played the title role in Billy Elliot for a while. Rumor around the office says that he gave up on the acting shit after being a finalist for the role of Spider-Man. Can you imagine that? Playing Spider-Man in the MCU? You don’t know Tom super well outside of work… but by his looks he would’ve made a great Peter Parker. A high compliment since you’ve been in love with the character your whole life.

“Yeah… it’s just the stupid copier is jammed again…” you say holding a hand to your forehead.

“Ah, I hate that bloody thing! I’ll fix it for you…” he said leaving his cubicle to walk towards you.

His brown curly hair gelled back, a white dress shirt, a red tie and black trousers- it was simple but everything fit him so nicely. He stood next to you and bent over the copier to inspect the problem. You got a whiff of his cologne and it was intoxicating. You watched his biceps bulge in the sleeves of his dress shirt as he maneuvered, his shoulder blades pressed together, his bum taut against the slacks as he bent over.

He crouched to the floor and checked the paper trays, “You should be good to go!” he said as his eyes flit to your bare legs. He quickly looked away but you could’ve sworn you saw his cheeks tint a light shade of red. Good on you for wearing the pencil skirt today! He sprang up and a few curls fell to his forehead.

“Thank you so much, Tom,” you smiled up at him.

He big brown eyes lingered on yours, as he flashed his happy go lucky smile, “Anytime, love!” and he bounded back to his desk.

Walking back to your cubicle you took the long way, just to pass his. You peered in for a brief moment and the risk of him catching you look made your heart flutter. But you were safe. He  was hunched over his desk working away, completely unaware. You saw pictures of his family on his desk. None of a girlfriend. And a Spider-Man calendar hung from the wall- identical to the one in your cubicle. Maybe you could find a way to casually bring it up in the break room one day...

Later, your boss chews you out for a stupid filing error in his office but the door was open… Nearly everyone on that half of the office heard it. Upset and humiliated, you felt like breaking down as you walked out. Everyone around who witnessed the comotion quickly looked away. You just wanted to go to the restroom and cry… which unfortunately meant you had to walk past Tom’s cubicle. Oh, no. He probably heard you getting yelled at too.

You were planning on walking past as quickly as you could with your head down so that he wouldn’t see that you were about to break. But as fate would have it- just then, he steps out of his cubicle looking down at some papers and you nearly collide.

“I’m so sorry!” he exclaims, stepping back.

“It’s okay,” you mumble, looking down at your feet but when you risk a glance into his eyes- you see concern reflected in them. Shit. He totally noticed that you were going to cry. You nearly sprint the rest of the way to the women’s room. Could this day get any fucking worse?

You plop on the john and ball your eyes out. Getting yelled at sucked, but it’s even worse when half of the office hears it. And you don’t even like this stupid job! Not to mention almost running into Tom, the one good thing about work, at the worst time.

After a good 10 minutes, you wipe your eyes and straighten up to finish out the work day. When you reach your cubicle, there is a note on your desk. It reads, “He’s just a cranky, old wanker- it’s not your fault. You’re doing great and you always make my work day better. -Spider-Man”

You chuckle and press the note against your chest. You were going to keep this relic forever. But could it be from who you think it’s from?

It’s 5:30 pm and basically everyone has left. The boss, the receptionist and nearly every employee.You had to stay late to rectify the “massive” filing you got yelled at for earlier. As far as you could tell- it was going to be you and the janitors tonight. Super fun.

You go to the break room to fill up your water bottle for the long night ahead of you. Your heart skips a beat when you see Tom packing up his left over lunch from the fridge and shoving it into his messenger bag. He seems to take his time. But maybe that’s just your imagination. Was it him that left that note? The question nips at your mind. But what if it’s not him… what if you just end up seemingly like a weirdo for assuming?! He’s about to leave when you finally wrack up the courage to ask, “Hey, Tom.”

“Yeah,” he spins around and your heart rate accelerates.

“...Did you happen to leave that note on my desk?...”

He cracks an uneasy smile and runs a hand through his hair, “...uh… yeah I did… I’m sorry if I overstepped! I just saw that you were upset- and- well- I noticed last week that we had the same Spider-Man calendar- and I just figured- that- and I-”

“Thank you,” you cut in, “You really made my day so much better- you always do- err- I mean Spider-Man does! Anytime, someone brings up Spider-Man it makes my day! That’s what I meant- I didn’t mean like-”

“Right! Spider-Man!” he continued awkwardly trying to help you out of your word vomit spiral. “He’s a really good. Friendly. Neighborhood. Hero. That we both enjoy…” Tom winces at his own awkwardness and turns on his heels to leave.

“Wait!” you call out. An instruction from your heart that your brain had zero time to stop.

Tom turns around again, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Did you really try out for the role of Spider-Man?” you ask.

He drops his head low and again more of those luscious curls spring forth, “Uh.. yeah, I did. I didn’t get it… Obviously… It really hurt for a while… but in a way it was a blessing in disguise because if I got the role I would’ve never started working here…”

“Oh, yeah that’s true, I guess. You’d be some big Hollywood star… but you mean- you’d rather be working here? In this dump?”

“No- obviously not…” he hesitates, “...but I never would’ve met you…”

He looks you at you from across the break room and it feels like time has stopped. Did he really just say what you think he said? His eyes are so earnest, so nervous that you know what you heard was true.

“I’m really glad I met you too, Tom…” you say with a reassuring smile.

He lets out a huge sigh of relief and grins ear to ear, “Would you like me to stay and help you with the refiling?”

You light up, “Yeah! That would be great!”

You and Tom return to your cubicle and he pulls up a chair. You both take your time on the work. Intermittently, you two get to know each other better. You talk about family, friends, passions, Spider-Man and a shared hatred for the boss. Eventually, there is not a soul left in the office except for you and Tom. The last janitor stops by to tell you two to lock up when you leave. The janitor seems to take his time telling you this giving a pointed smirk as he looks back and forth between you two.

When you hear the door shut behind him, Tom turns to you and says, “Oh, he totally thinks we’re going to fuck…”

You laughs as a blush blooms in your cheeks. You look over at Tom and his laughter suddenly turns into a sinister smile.

“... You know what would be a great way to get back at the boss?...”

Your eyes widen.

Next thing you know you have kicked off your shoes and Tom is chasing you into the bosses office. You glance around. No cameras. Big mistake!

Tom slams the door closed and pushes you up against it. You can feel heat rising off his chest his delicious scent stronger now that you are up close. His hands on your waist, he leans in close, “I’ve been dreaming about this since you started working here…”

His lips crash into yours. Your hands grip into his hair. His hands roam onto your ass. You start to loosen his tie and he rips it off. Quickly, you start to unbutton his shirt. Your fingers fumble on each plastic button. You can’t get them undone fast enough! You can’t wait to get your hands on those muscles you were eyeing earlier. You unbutton his cuffs and help him shimmy out of the shirt. His smooth body shines in the fluorescent light. You start running your hands along the curvature of his biceps. He grabs your thigh and hikes up your skirt.

“As much as I love it when you where these skirts- I’ve been dying to get under them,” he moans against your mouth.

You cling to him, ass exposed as he carries you to the boss’s desk. With a sweeping motion, he clears the desk and sets you down. He pulls your blouse over your head and throws it to the ground. His eye widen at your lace bra- thank goodness you were feeling cheeky this morning! He grabs your breasts and squeezes them, kissing you fervently, pushing his tongue in your mouth. You grab at his belt, desperate to get it undone. He pulls out his wallet and keys setting them down next to you. You unbutton his slacks and they practically unzip themselves as his engorged member begs for freedom. You pull down his pants and briefs releasing his hardy meat.

“...oh fuck- it’s huge…” you mutter under your breath.

He laughs bashfully. Then you grab hold, giving him a mischievous look and he is captive to the cause. There is no turning back now.

He grabs the elastic band of your panties and rips them off. He presses two fingers to your folds and you lean into the contact. He slowly slides a finger inside of you and you gasp with pleasure.

You can hear the slickness as he pulsates in and out. He whispers in your ear, the hot breath sending a shiver down your spine, “You’re going to make a real mess of it, aren’t you?”

You grab his cock and beg, “Please, let me have it!”

 “Well- hold on now,” he says reaching to his wallet for a condom.

You kiss his neck as he rolls on the condom, “Hurry up!” you plead in between each smooch.

“I’m going as fast as I can! I’m a little distracted!” he laughs.

Suddenly, you feel him dip the tip in, “Well, this ought to shut you up…” he moaned.

He pulled you closer to the edge of the desk. He thumbed your clit slowly as he pressed further in. It nearly took your breath away. You haven’t had this much man in a while.

“Ah, that’s it, darling,” he whispered as you opened up wider to accommodate his girth.

You leaned back onto your elbows as he started to pump into you.

“... Oh fuck! This is so hot!” he panted, looking down at you spread eagle on the desk. “I’ve been fantasizing about this for so long…”

His cock feels fantastic inside you, but now you crave more speed.

“C’mon, Tom! Fuck me like you mean it! Fuck me like Spider-Man would!”

You were not prepared for the reaction that came next.

You weren’t sure if it was the rejection for the role or the man’s pure love of the character, but something you said shifted Tom into fifth gear.

He scooped you up into his arms, pressing down on your shoulders and laid into you like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

The rhythmic sound of your skin clapping together picked up from Moderato to Allegro. Your breathing quickened as you clutched the hair at the back of Tom’s neck. The sounds spilling out of your mouth were high-pitched and operatic. Tom’s breathing was heavy against your neck. Sweat starting to bead on his forehead.  

Rubbing up against him, and the sheer excitement of the location was enough to send you into release, cumming on his cock. You screamed out his name as you tumbled down from the high. Exhausted and slowing down he thrusted into you a few more times before shaking with a loud grunt as he erupted.

“Oh, fuck…” he muttered trying to catch his breath, “...I can’t believe we just did that…” He held you only a second longer in his arms before he pulled out and took off the condom.

No longer in the heat of the moment, a deep feeling of embarrassment washed over you as you turned a deep shade of red. You jump to the floor pulling on your panties, throwing your blouse back on and pulling your skirt back down.

What the fuck have you done?! What if your boss finds out? You’re going to get fired! And even if no one else finds out- you’re going to have to quit your job out of shame! You’re certainly never going to be able to look Tom in the eyes again after this incident!

You start to head for the door.

Tom grabs your hand, “Hey, wait!”

You turn around reluctant to meet his eyes.

“You’re not just gonna run off now, are you? Can we have a chat first?”

Oh, no. Here it comes. He fulfilled his fantasy and now he’s done with it. ‘Let’s just be colleagues. Thanks for the bone!’ or something like that.

So you try to get ahead of it and say nervously, “Oh, no worries. I won’t say anything to anybody. Tomorrow, we’ll just carry on like nothing ever happened- and I’ll fix the copier myself the next time it gets jammed!”

“What?” he gives a confused look, a little disappointed, “well-I- I mean- okay- I guess- if that’s what you want- can do that…” he trails off.

“Wait! What? What were you going to say?!” you ask, hope filling your heart like a helium balloon.

“What? Well… I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out on a real date on Friday- but it’s alright- I understand- we won’t ta-”

“YES!”

“What?”

“I want a real date!”

He lets out a heavy sigh of relief, “Oh thank god, because I don’t think I could’ve pretended that I didn’t have feelings for you after this!”

You pick his tie off the ground and wrap it around his collar.

You use it to pull him down into a tender kiss, “I guess we should clean up the mess we made on his desk…”

 


End file.
